


Solemn Remembrance

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solemn Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Looking out over the city, watching as the moon, skirted by dark clouds, endeavored to cast some light on the scene below him, Denethor watched and wondered if the people really understood or remembered what they were celebrating tonight.  The Day of the Dead had turned from a feast of solemn remembrance, to a feast of carnality, a feast of depravity.  The dead would 'roll over' in their graves, should they see the spectacle that lay before him.  He shivered.  Boromir and Faramir were somewhere in the crowd of revelers.  He wished it were not so.  'Grant them safety, Valar!'    
  
To him, on this day of all days, he would sit in his mother's terraced garden, thinking of her, of his uncle, Cranthir, his own father, Ecthelion, Finduilas…. Oh, even Thengel and too many others to even remember the names.  Though remember them he did.  Each one who had fallen for him, or at his command.  The list had lengthened to the point that, if he said each name aloud, it would take days, perhaps weeks, to name them all.  And so, he stood with the scent of flowers filling his nostrils, while the sight of debauchery filled his eyes.  


End file.
